Alliance Chieftain
The Alliance Chieftain is a medium-sized combat ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways through a partnership with the Alliance. The Chieftain is more maneuverable than ships of similar size and weight, allowing it to hit targets hard while avoiding counterattacks.Elite Dangerous: Beyond - Chapter One Beta AnnouncementContent Recap - Beyond Chapter One Livestream (18.01.2018) - Part 2 Recap This was designed specifically to give the Chieftain an advantage against notoriously agile Thargoid vessels.GalNet: Lakon Releases Alliance Chieftain Overview The Alliance Chieftain is very competitively priced, at only 19 million credits it is significantly cheaper than other heavy fighters or multipurpose ships like the Python, Federal Gunship, Imperial Clipper, Krait MkII, Krait Phantom, and Fer-de-Lance, while boasting comparable capabilities. The ship also features many internal compartments, allowing the pilot to equip a shield cell bank, hull reinforcements or module reinforcements. Chieftain pilots may find it worthwhile to invest in one or more Module Reinforcement Packages, especially in PvP combat, as the Chieftain's thrusters and canopy are particularly vulnerable to focused attacks due to their large sizes and exposed locations. As a combat ship, the Chieftain's main competitor is the Federal Assault Ship when considering for a purchase. Both ships have identical core internal compartments, identical agility ratings (the Chieftain has higher base top speed but lower boost speed), similar defensive capabilities (while it has a stronger shield, the Chieftain offers significantly worse module protection than the Assault Ship) and very similar base price tags. However, the Chieftain has slightly better firepower and its hardpoints are slightly better placed, has slightly better optional internal compartments, but is mass locked by the Assault Ship. While the Chieftain has no rank requirement for purchase unlike the Federal Assault Ship, it does require the Horizons expansion. The Chieftain performs very well against its intended match-up, the Thargoid Interceptor. It is capable of equipping the maximum of 4 Anti-Xeno hardpoints and has enough utility and internal space for countermeasures, such as Decontamination Limpets. Finally, the mobility lets it handle Thargon Swarms easily as it can keep a Remote Release Flak Launcher on its target. It is even capable of soloing Thargoid Interceptors in the right hands. The Chieftain is also viable for non-combat purposes. It is a decent trader or pirate ship, as it has a maximum cargo capacity of 122T, which is well below average for a ship of its price but isn't exactly bad either. It is also a very good Mining ship with its medium and small hardpoints, good mobility, small body and cargo space. With 28ly of jump range, it can get around within inhabited space relatively quickly but makes for a poor exploration vessel. Overall the Chieftain is an extremely powerful ship. Its biggest strength is its low price, making it accessible early and also much cheaper to upgrade to full potential. It is extremely good in combat roles like Pirating, Bounty Hunting and Thargoid Hunting while retaining some multipurpose functionality. The two large and single medium hardpoints are aligned along the ship's central axis, making them suitable for fixed weapons. All small and large hardpoints are also placed above the cockpit, with only the medium hardpoint underneath. Landing gear extends from beneath the front of the ship's hull and the two rear engine nacelles, which rotate. The Alliance Chieftain is most commonly available in Alliance systems. Despite its name and affiliation, it requires no rank or reputation with the Alliance to purchase. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Alliance Chieftain. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes *The Alliance Chieftain was released with the Chapter One (3.0) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on February 27, 2018. *The Alliance Chieftain has an available 12 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. *An upgraded variant of the Alliance Chieftain, the Alliance Challenger, is included with the Chapter Two (3.1) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond./r/EliteDangerous: Lavecon Panel: Beyond Q4 Sneak Peeks + Q&A ~ Quick Notes Trivia *The concept art of the Alliance Chieftain bears an uncanny resemblance to The Hunter, an early scrapped fighter ship. *The Chieftain is likely named after the FV4201 Chieftain, a British tank. Both the Alliance Challenger and Alliance Crusader continue the same naming convention. *Early concept art reveals the Chieftain was called the Type X during development and had an identical cockpit to the Type-9 Heavy.PC Gamer: From rough sketch to final model, here's how Frontier designs the ships of Elite Dangerous Videos New_Ship_Chieftain_-_Elite_Dangerous New_Mitterand_in_Chieftain_-_Elite_Dangerous The_Alliance_Chieftain_(Unbiased_Gameplay) The Chieftain Elite Dangerous Gallery Chieftain-Ship-Station.png|Alliance Chieftain in a station Chieftain-Sideview-Landed.png|Alliance Chieftain side view Chieftain-Ship-Improved-Planets.png|Alliance Chieftain and improved planets Alliance-Chieftain-Top-View.png|Alliance Chieftain top view Chieftain-Docked-Front.png|Alliance Chieftain docked front Chieftain-Docked-Rear-End.png|Alliance Chieftain docked rear-end Alliance-Chieftain-Cockpit.png|Alliance Chieftain cockpit Chieftain-spaceship-Front.png|Alliance Chieftain front Alliance-Chieftain-Engine-Close-Up.png|Alliance Chieftain engine close up Alliance-Chieftain-Thargoid-Scout-Combat.png|Alliance Chieftain and Thargoid Scout combat Alliance-Chieftain-Backside.png|Alliance Chieftain backside Alliance-Challenger-and-Chieftain-and-Crusader.png|Alliance Challenger and Chieftain and Crusader Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Planets-Update.jpg|Alliance Chieftain and a planet Alliance-Chieftain-and-Megaship.png|Alliance Chieftain and a Megaship Chrome-Alliance-Chieftain-docked.png|Chrome Alliance Chieftain docked Chieftain-Ship-Thargoids.jpg|Alliance Chieftain and Thargoids Alliance Chieftain early concept.png|Initial paintover model of the Alliance Chieftain Beyond Chieftain cockpit.png|Alliance Chieftain cockpit concept Chieftain FX17 screenshot 2.png|Dorsal and ventral views of the Alliance Chieftain Elite-Dangerous-Alliance-Chieftain-and-Boeing-747.jpg|Alliance Chieftain and Boeing 747 References ru:Alliance Chieftain Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Fighters